1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a method of fabricating a heat exchanger. The subject invention relates specifically to a method of fabricating a heat exchanger having a manifold of the type including a header and a distributor conduit positioned radially within the manifold wherein the distributor conduit further includes orifices for fluid communication with the manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of heat exchanger manifolds are generally known in the prior art which include a distributor located radially within and fluidly connected with a header. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,083 to S. C. Bloom.
The Bloom patent discloses a refrigerating coil having a fluid distributing tube arranged centrally within inlet manifold. The fluid distributing tube includes a plurality of outlets providing a uniform distribution of refrigerant throughout the length of the manifold. Furthermore, the fluid distributing tube is supported within the manifold by one or more lugs welded at each end to hold it in place.
Therefore, the prior art heat exchanger manifold is constructed in two pieces and welded together. This is an expensive, laborious, and hence undesirable process for constructing a heat exchanger to satisfy current expectations. Thus, there is a need for an improved heat exchanger manifold that is easier and less expensive to manufacture, overcoming these and other disadvantages.